It's What You Are
by Kemilc23
Summary: After eight years, Heather finally moves back to the place she once loved, but that was, of course, before her mothers death. Left with no choice, and her new circle of 'friends' who are more like her than she could ever imagine, Heather must defeat the evil, or face the same fate as her mother.
1. Prologue Moving

Prologue

_Moving_

"But Dad! We can't move now! I'm just starting to make friends!" A raging Heather screeched. She had only just moved to Washington, now she was being told she had to move all the way to Ontario – all the way _back_ to Ontario.

"I'm sorry sweetie but that's the way it is, you know your mom has to move around a lot with her job, I would've thought you'd be used to this," Phil, Heathers dad, calmly replied.

"She's not my mom! She's just some woman you married! You know we can't go back there anyway, not after what happened to mom..."

"We just have to, Dianne doesn't know what happened to your mom and she needs to go back there for work, please, just do this for me, honey?"

"No, I do everything for everyone, and what do I get back? Jack all!"

And straight away, Phil was left in a room full of packed cardboard boxes and suitcases all by himself, forcing his face into his weak hands.

Heather sat alone in her room, trying to forget the awful memories of her mother's death, of that place, of that house. No matter how much she strained herself, she couldn't seem to forget them, and she knew why - they would all come back once she walked through the door of her old house. They were forever engraved into her brain, forever to remember. She couldn't believe people could be so cruel, that they could be so insensitive to—

"Heather, dear?" An angelic voice called out from behind the door, it was Dianne, Heather's 'step-mom', "I know we haven't got off to the best start, but I want to change that, I want us to be friends. What would you think about that?"

"I think you should stop talking to me like a toddler! I'm seventeen! And I never said you could come in my room!" An infuriated Heather ranted, "Get out!"

Dianne was practically pushed out of Heather's room and had a door slammed shut into her pale face.

"That girl doesn't know who I am, who she is – _what_ she is, and I'm gonna take her down..."

**A/N:** Sorry if it's a little boring! It gets exciting later on, TRUST ME!

Also, I know the prologue is _really_ short, I wanted to add more on to it, but that would take parts away from chapter one.

Again, I know that it's _**REALLY**_ short, and I have no excuse except for the one given above.

Thanks for reading; it really means a lot to me –InsertSmileyFaceHere-.

-Kemilc23!


	2. Chapter 1 Arrivals

Chapter 1

_Arrivals_

Stepping out of the colossal white van (now a dirty grey, the result of dust); Heather glared up at her old house. It was an extraordinary structure, with towers as high as the sky, and in the middle, a spire going up to what seemed like the edge of universe, with ghosts towering around that, almost demons...No. They couldn't have been demons, Heather had always had an over-active imagination—it must have just been her mind playing tricks on her, it _must _have been!

"It hasn't changed at all..." Phil remarked.

"Brings back all the memories doesn't it, Dad?" Heather stuttered, her eyes were filling with tears; she wanted her mom back, not Dianne, her _real _mom.

"Let's not lag around! Heather dear, help us with the bags would you?" Dianne called out, waking Heather's mind from all the bad memories.

Heather completely ignored her, she just grabbed her own bags and ran into her old room, she hadn't forgotten her way around the house, how could she, she could never even stop thinking about everything that this place had caused, just living in that massive house brought attention to the family.

Curling up into the tightest ball she could, Heather began to bawl her eyes out, not wiping away her tears as she knew they would just return to her eyes.

Through her watery eyes, the teenager spotted a black line following the edge of one of the tiles on the marble fireplace opposite her. She wiped her eyes and then weakly got off of her bed, it looked as if the tile was able to be taken out, but what would be inside? Surely nothing important, but one check wouldn't hurt anybody...

"Heather, dear?" A soft voice spoke out—obviously it was Dianne...

Heather slammed the tile into the fireplace, nearly shattering it, she didn't want Dianne to see what it was, especially if it was something cool, mystical, or even magical, but couldn't have been magic, magic doesn't exist—to most people anyway...

"What?" Heather belted.

"You left your last suitcase in the hallway, I figured you'd want me to bring it up for you, and please don't shout dear."

Heather took her case and once again pushed Dianne out of the door, she didn't like people being in her room, even if she had only just stepped in it after 8 years herself.

"Now for my little adventure!" Heather smirked, slowly pulling the marble tile out of place revealing a small black rock, it looked as though there were small metal stones inside of it, yet when she tried to look at them, they disappeared, she figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her again, and that it was just an ordinary stone, she tossed it into the fireplace to fall through the bars and plummet to what looked like eternal darkness, but it was just where the stuff went after it had burned from the fire.

That night, Heather had strange feelings, like something was awakening inside of her, like she had done something wrong, and when she finally closed her eyes to fill her head with dreams, it was instead filled with nightmares, full of darkness, metal, shadows and abstract creatures, creatures the same as the demons she had seen flying around the spire when she got there, but it must have just been a coincidence, there's no such thing as ghosts, but Heather couldn't tell herself that in her dreams, leading her to scream herself awake in terror—almost _pain_. But a dream couldn't physically hurt you, but Heather being Heather had her suspicions, she began to think abnormal things that no one would ever even begin to ask their self questions about, she didn't know what she was getting herself into, but little did she know she was already deep into something she would have never wanted, something her mother would have never wanted for her.

**A/N: **Do you like it so far? It's getting kind of exciting in my point of view, but there's still A LOT more to come! So 'stay tuned' for more of 'It's what You are'!

I really like this story, the way it turns out, I think there will be a lot of twists and turns in it, and it _may _get a bit confusing at times, but I swear, if you read it, you most likely won't regret it!


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter 2

_Meeting_

Only four weeks after Heather had her traumatic nightmare, the days of school had crept up to her fast, and it was now time to go to Milling Falls High school.

Heather was dreading it. She had never been good at making new friends, she always came out evil, but that was only because she needed the closure of knowing she is good at something, so she tried to beat everyone else and came across as cold in the process, but she would never admit it, she actually was full of pride—she never admitted defeat.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" Her Father called as she left the house in her jet black jacket and midnight sneakers. He knew she would need it because he knew she would need help when finding friends.

Upon her arrival, she was 'greeted' by a careless boy on a motorcycle with shaggy brown hair and a maniacal grin. He obviously wasn't shy, so why should she be? He pulled up next to a tall brunette with deep black eyes and an evil stare, almost giving Heather a pain in her chest when she saw her staring.

This was a girl Heather didn't want to mess with, and she knew it.

Making her way into the depressing building; Heather was invited into the principal's office, for what would obviously be a talk about her new school, but then Mrs. Sanders came out with something she would have never expected

"Have you met my daughter? Courtney, her name is. She has short brown hair with unnaturally black eyes, and a red gem hanging from a chain around her neck"

Heather could only think of the seemingly evil girl from the school gates. How could this beautiful lady be related to someone who makes a first impression like _that_.

Heather had no idea, so she just made her way to lesson.

Made her way to lesson—that is until she was stopped by the girl from the front gates...Courtney is what the principal said her name was, right?

"You'd better stay out of my way, Newbie. I saw you looking at my man when he got here, Alejandro is mine, and he's not leaving me for anyone! Got that?" Courtney spat. She _really _needed to learn to say it, not spray it.

"Y-Yes..." Stuttered Heather, she could barely get her words out.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's not you—don't think it!"

"Not me, eh? Get her girls!"

All of a sudden, Heather was grabbed by two girls, one with teal blue hair and a pale face, the other maintaining a calm attitude with a more natural colour of skin and yellow-blonde hair.

Heather was brought to an old building with shattered glass windows and posters ripped off of the walls.

"Where am I?" An alarmed Heather screeched. Her first day, she'd not even gotten to first period and she was being tormented by assumingly the 'bad girl' of the school.

"This is the schools old art building. It was abandoned some time ago because of a fire," Explained the girl with pale skin and blue hair.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Courtney exclaimed, giving away the detail of this girls name being 'Gwen'.

"And the teachers eventually forgot about it," Added the blonde girl.

"Lindsay, don't talk to her!" Courtney screeched, once again revealing the girl's name, this time it being 'Lindsay'.

Heather was panicking, but nothing compared to the emotion she felt when Courtney revealed a small doll—and a set of pins...

"Oh God, what have I done! Please just let me out! I'll never come near you ever again! I promise" Heather begged, but it was useless, and before she knew it, Courtney was sticking pins into the doll, but nothing happened.

"Work you stupid voodoo!"

And whilst Courtney was trying to get the dolls to work, Heather slipped out, only to open the door to be met by a very pale blonde girl with pale skin and a pink cashmere sweater on.

"Courtney! What have I told you about this sort of stuff?" The girl pushed out, her golden eyes glimmering, even in the dark room.

"It's okay Dawn, it was a test!" Courtney replied, trying to clear her name.

"How is this okay? You could have _killed _that girl!"

"She just moved into number one Mills Road, I think she's one of us!"

"What if she wasn't, she would have _died_!"

"But that's the thing, she _is_ one of us! The voodoo didn't work on her!"

Wanting to add to the conversation, Lindsay stepped forward.

"I think we should tell her what she is," She added.

"It's better for her to know what she is, and better for us so we can _finally _bind the coven!"

"No. At least give her some time to settle, don't go behind my back on this guys." Dawn said, leaving the room.

"So let's tell her tonight, in the forest!" An excited Courtney gasped.

"But Dawn said not to, she's the leader!" Gwen Replied.

"And who exactly voted her the leader? Meet in the woods at midnight, I'll make sure Heather gets there...

**A/N:** I'm so excited for what will happen next! What exactly is Heather? What was Courtney's 'test'? Why is Dawn protecting Heather, a girl she doesn't even know? Find out by staying tuned!


	4. Chapter 3 Knowing

Chapter 3

_Knowing_

"How are you going to get Heather to come to the woods?" Lindsay asked.

"If she really is one of us, our power should be amplified with her here, which means I can control her, make her able to do what we want her to, I'll make her come to the woods," Courtney responded menacingly.

That night at 0:00, Heather got up out of bed and wondered outside into the cold, dark, damp streets. The full moon was glistening, illuminating the night sky, with support from billions of tiny stars surrounding it.

Her silky black hair blew in the breeze whilst leaves were swept across the floor by the wind, forcing pressure against Heathers face.

Heather arrived at the forest and was awoken by Courtney, to suddenly find she was not in her bed.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me? What did I do to you?" Heather gasped.

Nobody responded, they just sprinkled a silver powder around her and drew multiple small pentagrams around it.

"We're not here to harm you..." Announced Lindsay.

"Then why can't I move?"

"Because it's zinc dust." Answered Gwen.

"You can't move because zinc renders witches defenceless, frozen," Added Courtney, "and you're a witch, just like us."

Witch. Heather was a witch? So all these 'mind tricks' and 'visions' weren't really tricks, she was a witch... She had always known she was never normal.

"Who else is a witch?" Heather calmly responded.

"Dawn, the girl who came in to the old art building to 'save you' from us," Courtney said.

"And then there's Alejandro—" Added Gwen.

"AKA, the guy on the motorbike and _my_ boyfriend!" Courtney screamed.

"And then there's Duncan and Tyler, Duncan's _my _boyfriend," Gwen continued.

Heather was mesmerized. She still had the words going through her mind:

"_You're a witch, just like us..."_

She was still trapped in the circle of zinc dust, frozen, only to have the circle stamped out by Lindsay. But even when the circle was broken and she could move, she remained still. She was dazed.

"Try out your first spell then!" Demanded Courtney.

"How?"

"Try to start a fire, just chant an incantation or a little poem and continue it until the spell works."

"_Flames, begin_

_A fiery win..."_

And that was repeated under Heathers breath until a fire was born.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

But all of a sudden, the forest went up in flames, and the four had no place to go, trapped in a fiery inferno.

"Look, through the trees! A way out!" Heather spotted.

The four tried to clamber through the tight gap, only inches away from the flames, the red glistening in their eyes, illuminating Courtney's flame gem on her necklace.

"Courtney, your necklace—it's glowing!" Exclaimed Heather.

Finally out of the burning woods, Courtney explained.

"You see, it's an amulet, containing part of my power, fire. When it's around fire it glows."

"Speaking of that, have you found yours, you're power will be metal, so it will be a small black gemstone," Lindsay added.

Heather's mind instantly jumped back to the black rock she threw down the fireplace, which must have been it.

"I think it's down the bottom of my fireplace..."

"How did it end up there?" Courtney asked.

"I thought it was just an ordinary rock...So I threw it there..."

"Well you need to get it; I'll help you find it! Tomorrow, meet me afterschool, your house, we'll retrieve it then."

"Does Dawn know about tonight—or Alejandro—or these alleged 'Duncan and Tyler'?" Heather queried.

"No...So you'd best break the news to Dawn tomorrow, she'll kill me if I tell her..."

"Okay, what about Alejandro and the other guys?"

"I'll sweeten Al' up and then tell him, and then I'll ask him to tell Duncan and Tyler."

"I'm still mesmerized about being a—a...That thing..."

"So was I when Dawn told me, she found out first, but then I realised I could use it to my 'advantage', if you get what I mean." And Courtney gave Heather an evil smirk.

**A/N:** I LOVE this story so far! I know that sounds self-glorifying, but I really love it and find it exciting even though _I _wrote it and know what happens!

Please review and thanks for reading, stay tuned for chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 4 Telling

**Chapter 4**

_**Telling**_

A witch. Heather was a witch. That was all she could think about; aside from the fact Dawn would probably go ballistic at Courtney for telling her. There she was, Dawn, now she had to tell her.

"Hi Dawn..." Heather apprehensively muttered.

"Oh, hi! Heather, isn't it?" Dawn replied.

"Yeah... I just wanted to say thank you about the other day... with Courtney..."

"Oh no problem, she always does this sort of thing!"

"But last night—" Heather couldn't get her words out, but Dawn knew what she was going to say.

"Last night Courtney told you, didn't she?"

Heather calmly nodded her head and began to breathe heavily.

"And—and that's how the fire started in the forest last night... She told me to try out a spell..."

All of a sudden Heather's eyes were flooding with tears; she couldn't even handle remembering the 'tragic' night.

Dawn got her by the arm and dragged her through to the girl's bathroom, to find Gwen and Lindsay loitering there.

"How could you let Courtney tell Heather?" An angered Dawn spoke. Calming down, she said, "We agreed to tell her after she'd settled down."

"Courtney made us! She said if we didn't, she'd curse us!" A hesitant Gwen replied.

"Well now thanks to you, we have to tell Duncan and Tyler!"

"Courtney said she would sweeten up Alejandro and get him to tell Duncan and Tyler," Added Heather.

"We're having a meeting! At midnight! I can't believe you all went behind my back!" Dawn exclaimed, "You too, Dawn. You know about this now, you're apart of it."

That cold night, Heather once again was awakened at midnight, but this time of her own free will. Dawn invited her to meet with the coven, and she liked Dawn, even though they'd only talked once, Dawn stood up for her when Courtney tormented her.

Heather crept down three flights of stairs making sure not to wake anyone, but when she was about to step out of the large, black door, she heard a soft voice call out her name.

"Heather dear, where are you going?" It was Dianne...

"It's none of your business!" Heather screamed, and she slammed the door shut, nearly breaking it.

Heather made her way to Mills beach, it was only behind her road, yet none of the houses had a view of it.

"So this is the girl, is it?" A guy with green tips said, it must have been Duncan or Tyler.

"Yeah, it is," Courtney replied, "Heather, this is Duncan, and that's Tyler, Duncan and Tyler, this is Heather."

"So you're he girl who started the fire, eh?" Asked Tyler, a well built boy with dirty brown hair and a manly jaw bone.

"I guess..." Heather replied.

"No. She's not!" Dawn poked her nose in, "Heather's power is metal, she couldn't have started a fire that big, it must have been Courtney."

All eyes turned to Courtney and the red pendant hanging from her neck, resembling her fire powers.

"Who cares who started it? Let's get on with the ceremony!" Heather suggested, she didn't want to get in even more bother with Courtney.

"Okay, Heather, do you see the pentagram drawn into the sand?" Asked Dawn, leading Heather to look down and nod her head, "stand around it, we're going to start the binding ceremony.

Binding ceremony? Heather had thought they would at least have the decency to tell her what it was before they did it.

"It's a ceremony that connects our powers and makes us stronger, but it helps us to be able to control our power," Alejandro explained.

The eight stood around the pentagram, to hear a noise from over the hill.

"What was that?" Exclaimed Gwen.

"Probably nothing, let's just get on with it," Dawn answered.

Over the hill a fair haired woman was hiding, listening to them—Dianne. She picked up her phone and called someone named 'Maxwell Liether', and she began to talk.

"They're starting the binding ceremony, yes, yes, okay, I can't confront them, their power is multiplied in the binding ceremony, we'll wait—I said we'll wait!" She said, she had given a lot away from a one sided conversation, yet it didn't matter because no-one could hear her.

"Why isn't it working?" An angry Dawn questioned, she was rarely fuming, but lately, she had been, like when she found out that Courtney told Heather about the coven.

"Heather doesn't have her gemstone," Replied Courtney.

"My stone..." Heather murmured.

"You see, we all have powers, mine is air, Courtney's is fire, Alejandro's is forest, Gwen's is water, Lindsay's is snow, Duncan's is Earth, and Tyler's is light, yours should be metal, and we all have gems for our power, do you know where your gem is?" Dawn explained.

"It's at the bottom of my fireplace..."

"How did it end up there?"

"It's a long story..."

"I'll help you look for it tomorrow."

The eight stamped out the pentagram, and trailed off to their houses, all on the same road, almost as if it went back centuries, and they were brought here together.

They had just said everything about being witches in front of Dianne, but why should that matter, they didn't know, but they would need to.

**A/N: **I'm excited! I hope you like this extra long chapter! I'm going to try and answer reviews from last chapter now!

**Smiles1998: **Yes, but she's not exactly evil, she's mainly just the bad girl who goes a bit crazy with power.

**Dreamer911:** Is the show 'The Secret Circle'? That was one of my favourite shows and this is semi-based off of it! It's also partly based off The Secret Circle book series!

So that's all!

Thanks for reading, please review and stay tuned!

-Kemilc23


	6. Chapter 5 Accidents

**Chapter 5**

_**Accidents**_

One PM. It seemed so early, probably due to the fact Heather could never get out of bed earlier on a weekend, in fact, this was one of the earliest times she was awake on a weekend, but it was only because of the **'KNOCK!' **at her door.

"Heather, it's your friend Dawn!" Phil shouted from downstairs.

Dawn slowly drifted into Heather's room, she barely placed her feet on the ground, she was a delicate, trustworthy girl.

"Ready to find your gem?" Dawn asked, although it sounded like more of a demand.

"Sure, whatever..." Heather replied, she didn't like having to awaken from the fantasy world of her dreams—that is when they delivered what she hoped for, and didn't scare her half to death.

The two searched for hours, yet came up with nothing.

"You said you threw it down the fireplace, right?" Asked Dawn.

"Yeah that's right!" Heather replied; her face lightening up as she remembered.

The girls lifted the grid in the fireplace and searched, only to once again, gain dirty hands.

"Forget it, we'll never find it!" Heather gave up, "Dawn, do you hear me? We'll never find it!"

Dawn was gazing off, staring at a wooden floor board, slightly popping above the others.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"The floorboard? Probably dust!"

Dawn went over and lifted it up, to find a small dark book lying right there.

"Do you know what this is?" Dawn looked excited.

"A filthy old book?" Heather was confused, "Explain?"

"This is a Mystic Power Book!" Dawn quietly screamed, if that makes any sense, "This book contains tons of spells and rituals to do with your element and our coven! This is your family's book!"

Dawn ran her delicate fingers across the crumbling cover. This book was what, one, two centuries old? Their families' coven went back a long time. She turned the cover over to find a piece of paper, but this paper was new, well, only a couple of years old anyway.

Dawn grabbed the sheet and began to read what was written:

'_Dear Heather;_

_This is your mother—"_

But it was then snatched by Heather:

'_If you have received this, it means I have gone, and I'm so sorry for that, but you must know, you're not a normal girl..._

_You will meet new people, join them and be powerful; you will fight away dark forces together,_

_Heather, you are a witch.'_

Heather could read no longer, she lifted her head from the page and hugged it tightly; it was something her mother had written, and for a brief moment, Heather felt like her mother was there, sitting on the bed beside her.

Dawn took Heather to an old shack, in the suburbs of the town and the edge of the forest, one that wasn't burned to ashes. This area held the usual meeting place of the coven, unless there was a ceremony, in that case, they used the beach, something about need to draw symbols of the floor and sand could be used for that easily?

"You see, none of us in the coven have found our family's book, so yours will leave the others breathless," Explained Dawn, Heather really began to stand out since she moved to Milling Cross, she was like a treasured story in a book of empty words.

Dawn pulled the door open to notice everyone already in the shack, gems around their necks, waiting for the two girls.

"Have you found the gem? Can we bind already? I'm getting tired of waiting!" Courtney frustratedly called out.

"No, we didn't find my gem, but we did find something else..." Dawn broke her sentence, remembering she would not want anyone to know about this book, at least not at that very moment.

"Well, what is it?" Alejandro asked.

"My 'Mystic Power Book'," Heather replied, banishing Dawn's hopes of everyone being calm about this.

"Mystic Power Book!" Courtney screamed, "As in spells we've never seen or used before, from your family, right"

Heather hesitantly nodded, leading Dawn to sigh and hide the book in the shack, everyone knew about it now, she would have to hide it, mostly so Courtney wouldn't steal it.

"Now let's go, we needn't loiter around here," Dawn demanded.

After the eight left the shack, Courtney returned, Gwen and Lindsay trailing behind her. Again...

"Dawn can't hide things for her life," Courtney speech was slurred; she was in awe of the spell book.

"Now let's get out of here, we mustn't leave our—your, traces!" Lindsay gasped; she was also amazed by the book.

The three girls left, Courtney maniacally smirking, Lindsay fretting about getting caught, and Gwen feeling wrong about doing this.

The girls arrived at their road; they strode down to Courtney's house and began reading the book, reading spells in their minds, gazing at it.

"Ready to try one out, girls?" Courtney asked, really it was her telling them to do it, disguised as a question, even though Lindsay and Gwen never dared to say no to Courtney—ever!

"Here's a good spell, involving all our powers, I'm sure we can pull it off with just fire, water and snow!" The girls began to chant, as if they were robots, reading out of a book and reciting what they're system received.

"_Powers unite,_

_One spell to be told_

_All dark, no more light,_

_Out of our hold._

Chanting the spell just three and a half times, a Dark Shadow flew up through the ceiling in three parts which morphed together at the point of the white paint. The most frightening thing was that the three parts of the darkness flew out of the three girls...

"What the _hell _just happened?" Screamed Lindsay.

"I knew we never should have taken Heather's book, but you never listen, do you?" Gwen snarled at Courtney, she was sick of her little games.

"Listen, all we have to do is put the book back and no-one will ever know!" Heather suggested.

"No! You put it back, we're sick of working for you, we've followed you our whole lives and now I say no!" Lindsay kicked off into a fit, pushing her head back and widening her mouth with every word.

Gwen and Lindsay strode out of Courtney's house with pride, they were free now, they didn't have to do what she told them to do anymore, they had their own consciences.

As the girls left Courtney's house, in Heather's room, a tall thin lady stood—searching. But what for? Most likely anything, she was pretty much checking every nook, every cranny and every little corner she could possibly think about. _Dianne._ What was it with this woman? Ever since they moved here it Dianne was seemingly stalking Heather, what was it about this place?

All of a sudden, the door swung open and hit the wall, hence cracking it.

"Get out of my room!" Heather screamed.

"I was just cleaning, dear!" Dianne pleaded.

"I don't give a crap; get the hell out of my room!" Heather was tired of Dianne's games. Heather gave Dianne her bitch stare and thrusted her index finger into Dianne's chest, sending her flying into the hallway. Heather hadn't done this on purpose, but she couldn't control herself, she couldn't control her _magic_. That's what had happened, Heather had used magic for the second time, for it to go wrong—a second time.

**A/N: **Long chapter is long!

I really like this chapter; I'd say it's one of my favourites, what about you?

I'll try and reply to reviews now!

**Smiles1998: **Thanks! You'll have to find out if she is! What do you think based on this chapter?

**Marcelinefan: **Thanks! We'll see about that story, I really want to do it because it sounds cool and I have a few ideas for it, but it may not be for a while. But I'll try to see if it's possible! I promise!

**Islanda: **No problem, nobody's rushing you! Is the Dianne and Heather interaction in this good enough? Hope so!

So I guess that's all...

-Kemi


	7. Chapter 6 Clue

**Chapter 6**

_**Clue**_

Heather and Phil were visiting Dianne at the hospital. Heather had put Dianne in the hospital, but she could never tell her father this, she wasn't even sure if she actually had done it. Never-the-less, she didn't want to take any chances.

The two stepped through the arch into Dianne's ward, Heather barely liked her, yet you could tell she was whimpering in her sleek black boots. They were met with a man leaning over Dianne, talking to her. Neither of them interfered, they knew in their minds it wasn't anything bad, but they couldn't help but worry and stand back.

"I'm not pleased Dianne, you've given me nothing and you've been on this case for years!" The tall, white man lisped. He had an unusually thick Eastern accent which made him seem dark and sinister.

"I know, Maxwell." Dianne replied. _'Maxwell.'_ It was the name that appeared on Dianne's phone when she called someone whilst hiding from the teens, watching their ceremony. "Just give me time! I've got a hold of a gem! You know how much magic those things hold!"

"You want time? You've had time! You get twenty-four hours, then it's over for you!" Maxwell drew his hand across his neck, representing dea—you know what it represents...

The man raged out of the room with a cocky grin on his face, yet he still looked as menacing as ever. He strode out, knocking Heather to the ground in the process. This lead Dianne to notice the two standing there.

"Did you hear any of that?" Dianne hesitantly asked.

"Just when he started to raise his voice, but he seemed so furious, we couldn't even make out the words..." Phil responded. This soothed Dianne's mind and she dropped her head into her pillow. She must have been shattered; they'd been running tests on her all night, seeing if the knock had affected her mentally, checking she had no physical damage. She fell to the cushion with a loud 'Mmm' noise. She was obviously wide awake from that conversation, but it looked as though her head was already filling with dreams, magical images before her eyes even locked shut.

"Are you okay? Do you remember what happened to you?" Phil asked Dianne.

A cold shiver ran down Heather's bony spine. She knew what happened, why Dianne was here, but she couldn't say anything.

"I'm fine; I just don't know what happened! I was in Heather's room... Cleaning, then last night, I awoke in this very room, this very bed!" Dianne was starting to shiver; she looked as if she was going mad. "I have to get it, I _must _get it!"

Dianne was beginning to think out loud, shouting out her thoughts like there was a leak in her brain, like she couldn't keep it in.

"Must get what?" Heather asked, she was pleading Dianne to give more information.

"The gem! Yes! The gem! Black for metal, cloudy and dusty, trapped beneath the bed of coals!"

"Bed of coals? What's that?" Phil was off the edge of his seat, he wanted to know, but he would be hearing something he knew more about than her, except for a location, obviously.

"_Bed of coals _is a synonym for _fireplace!_" Heather answered Phil's question

Heather and Phil slowly backed away, Phil thought he knew what she was saying, Heather definitely knew, and she also knew that Dianne was smarter than she appeared to be, she was hiding something...

**A/N: **Sorry for a short chapter! I think this chapter gives away quite a lot of information, though!

It was originally going to be longer, but I decided to split the chapter into two, maybe even three individual, slightly shorter chapters. Sorry if that annoys anyone!

Review answering time!

**Smiles1998: **Yep, she sure is! Thanks a lot!

**Dreamer991: **Yep, she got it reeaal good! You really hope so? I have a bunch of twists planned later on creating a love triangle, but I can't tell you anything else! Oh and don't worry, I won't tell her! HaHa!

Thanks for reading, please review!

-Kemi


	8. Chapter 7 Lost

**Chapter 7**

_**Lost**_

The nurses and doctors feared Dianne had gone mad, but they let her go home, under the circumstances of Phil checking up on her every so often.

"I'll take you to your room, then Heather and I are going to go shopping, okay?" Phil was making sure Dianne felt comfortable.

"Okay, but don't rush yourselves," Replied Dianne, she was shivering, scanning the space around her and looking furniture up and down as if she didn't know where she was.

Phil helped Dianne up the stairs and Heather forced herself down onto the satin black couch. Her head was hung and her arm was forced up onto her forehead. She had been the cause of this. She had been the reason why everybody thought Dianne was crazy. She couldn't bare the stress.

"Okay, Heather. Dianne's in her bed, we can quickly go to the grocery store whilst she rests herself," Phil poked his head through the door, "Come on!"

The two hopped into the glimmering silver Porsche (Phil had won it in a police auction a couple of months back) and drove away, leaving Dianne alone in the massive residence.

"Okay, they're gone, time to make my move!" Dianne ripped the covers off of her chest as if they utterly repulsed her. She strode out of the bedroom and wandered into Heather's.

She was lifting up floorboards, moving cabinets, even unscrewing the bolts on the air vent on the wall.

She was looking for one thing. _The gem._ _Heather's family's _gem. Wasn't it obvious? She even mentioned in the hospital _'__The gem! Yes! The gem! Black for metal, cloudy and dusty, trapped beneath the bed of coals!' _And that reminded her, it was underneath the bed of coals! Beneath the fireplace!

Dianne removed the grate and stretched her arm down into the dark pit. It had obviously not been cleaned out for years, as when Dianne removed her arm, it had turned black by all the ash. Despite this, Dianne had an ecstatic, surreal smile on her face, she'd found the Wilson family gem, the gem of metal, the gem which was needed to bind Heather's coven.

"Yes! Maxwell will be pleased, he won't kill me!" Dianne was cackling. She was so grateful about finding the gem that she actually went insane for a slight second.

All of a sudden, Dianne heard the noise of a door opening, Heather and Phil were back. Dianne would have to run into her bed, but it was a long shot, considering Heather's room was on the second floor and Dianne and Phil's room was on the top floor. Phil would reach her before she could make it back to bed, she would have to make up an excuse, like she was going to the bathroom! That would be perfect!

The sound of footsteps grew and Phil reached the second floor and saw Dianne in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Sweetie?" Phil asked. He was curious as to how Dianne couldn't walk up the stairs to get to her room, yet she was able to walk down them to get to the second floor.

"I needed the bathroom!" There was a bead of sweat which ran down the side of Dianne's face, it looked cartoon like and slightly comical, yet Phil didn't care, he was just glad that Dianne was 'better', even though she had never really gotten badly injured and it was all an act.

Later on, Dianne snook out of the house with the gem in her pocket and her eyes facing the floor. She was obviously going to Maxwell, to give him the gem she had found.

"You've done well, Dianne. I shall spare your life, but keep this frequent! This had better not be a one off!" Maxwell snatched the gem off Dianne and stashed it into the pocket of his long, gothic black coat.

"Yes, Mr. Liether!" Replied Dianne. She was trying not to smile, but she couldn't help letting out a small grin, she knew she would get to live, that is surely one of the greatest gifts to ever receive.

**A/N: **Oh my God! What is Dianne up to? What is Dianne? Who is Maxwell Liether?

Find out by staying tuned!

Review answers!

**Smiles1998: **Yeah, I think he freaks us all out... HaHa! Yeah, Dianne's a bit creepy too! But nothing compared to Maxwell! Aww thanks! That really means a lot to me!

Yeah, that's it! Just one review for this chappie!

Thanks for reading, please review and favourite!

Have a nice time!

-Kemi


End file.
